ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Undercover (John Smith 10)
Story John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, their favorite hangout spot. John and Kevin were sitting at the table, while Gwen was standing up, acting impatient. Gwen: Where’s Eddy? He was supposed to meet us here by now. Kevin: He’s probably lost in an online game or something. He is a nerd. Gwen: I’m serious. He’s never late when he meets with us. John: That’s because you’re always the one who invites him and gives him our location. He can’t say no to you. (Gwen gives John the evil stare. John sighs.) Alright already. We’ll go check up on him. Gwen: Thank you. (John and Kevin get up from the table, and start walking to the car.) John: I swear, she went out with him one time. (Gwen elbows John, knocking him down.) Oww! End Scene They arrive at Eddy’s house, and heads to his room/lab in the basement. It was trashed, as if there was a fight there. Gwen: I knew something was wrong. Look at this place. Someone came here and attacked him. John: We’ve got to find Eddy, now. Kevin: How are we going to track him down? He’s the one who usually tracks us down. Gwen: (smiles) I have a new trick to show you guys. Hand me something of Eddy’s. (Kevin grabs a pair of underwear, and hands it to her.) Ugg. Something else. (Kevin smirks, tossing the underwear aside. John gives her his computer mouse, and she takes it.) Kevin: What are you going to do? Gwen: Be quiet for a minute. (Gwen crosses her legs, and levitates in a meditative position. The mouse levitates, outlined with magenta mana, spinning. John and Kevin stand, just watching.) John: (looks at Kevin) Why do you spend so much time on your car? Kevin: I’ve been working on making it submergible. John: Why do you need to drive your car underwater? Kevin: It’s more about being able to then needing to. Gwen: I got it! (Gwen comes out of the trance, landing on her feet.) He’s at Los Soledad. Kevin: Why would they take Eddy to that abandoned base? John: I have a feeling we’re about to find out. End Scene They arrive at Los Soledad, Kevin parking outside the base. John: (shivers) Is anyone else cold? Gwen: We’re in the middle of the desert. That isn’t a good sign. Kevin: Let’s go in and find out. The three walk through the hole in the brick wall, and disappear. They go through an invisible wall, and the base was covered in snow. They spot DNAliens, and run behind a building to hide. John: How come we couldn’t see this from outside? Kevin: It’s a cloaking device. On the outside, it looks normal. Gwen: They certainly settled in since the last time we were here. Look. (Points at a giant tower.) They’ve set up their weather machine. (They also see an arch-shaped structure being built.) John: Can you lead us to Eddy? I want to get him out of here as fast as possible. Gwen: Agreed. The three start walking, staying close to the buildings, avoiding DNAliens. Gwen points to a building further down, and they quickly make their way there. They go inside, and find a large, steel door. John tries to open it, but it was locked. Kevin: I’ve got this. (He touches the door, his hand absorbing the steel. He then sticks his finger into the lock, it morphing to fit in. After a minute, he unlocked the door.) Easy. He pulls the door open, and they see Eddy inside. Eddy: Gwen! Guys! Am I glad to see you. John: What happened Eddy? Surely you could’ve taken these guys. Eddy: They took me by surprise, then they forced me to work on machines. Gwen: What kind of machines? Eddy: They’ve been giving me smaller parts, not allowing me to get enough of it to figure out the big picture, but (They hear a door open, and footsteps.) They’re coming back. Gwen: Kevin, lock the door. (Kevin closes the door, and locks it.) Now come with me to the corner. Eddy, keep working and act natural. (John and Kevin join Gwen in the corner. She then starts chanting at a rapid pace.) 'Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus. '(A mana dome forms around them) Stay quiet. The DNAliens come in. DNAlien: You’re behind schedule, human scum. You should’ve finished this piece already. Eddy: If you’d tell me what everything is part of, DNAlien: (hits Eddy, knocking him down) Don’t you dare talk to us like that. We’ll be back in five minutes. You’d better be finished by then. (DNAliens leave. Eddy gets up, and looks at the corner.) Eddy: Guys? Where are you? (The mana dome becomes visible, and fades away.) Kevin: Invisibility spell. Nice. Gwen: Thanks. Let’s get out of here. We’ve got five minutes. Eddy: Wait. We’re not leaving before stopping them, are we? Whatever they’ve had me build, it can’t be good. We have to stop them. (Looks at John.) John: (sighs) He’s right. We’ve got to destroy everything that they forced Eddy to build. Kevin: As long as we get to beat them up in the process. You want me to get the door? (Kevin touches the door, absorbing the steel.) John: Nah. I’ve got it. (Activates Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Big Chill: Big Chill! (Big Chill phases through the door, freezing it. Kevin charges and punches the door, breaking it. They then all run outside. End Scene Eddy uses his powers to quickly change the device he was working on into a blaster. Big Chill opens the door, and flies outside. The DNAliens spot him, and start firing slime balls at him. Big Chill dodges, and uses his ice breath to freeze them. Kevin comes out, and punches a DNAlien. Another one spits a slime ball at him, when Eddy fires his blaster at the slime, disintegrating it. Eddy: (referring to the blaster) Designed specifically to counter their slime. Kevin: Not bad. (Gwen comes out, firing mana disks at the DNAliens.) Gwen: Let’s head for the arch. I have a feeling that’s what they’re building. Big Chill: Meet you guys over there, then. Big Chill starts flying for the arch, using his ice breath and freeze rays to freeze as many DNAliens as possible. Big Chill lands in front of the arch, and sees a panel nearby. DNAliens were swarming around him, and Big Chill slaps the Omnitrix. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch shoots lightning at the DNAliens, sending them back. Kevin, Gwen and Eddy arrive, fighting through the DNAliens. Shocksquatch: Eddy! Disable the device! Shocksquatch runs up to the arch, and shoots mouth lightning at the arch, causing small explosions. Eddy goes to the panel, his fingers moving at lightning speed. Gwen and Kevin were repelling DNAliens, keeping them away from Eddy. Gwen: Guys! There are too many! We have to get out! Several more explosions occur on the arch, causing debris to fall. The debris almost hit the DNAliens, causing them to scatter. Shocksquatch reverts, and the four of them run, making it out of the base. They get in the car, and they drive off. John looks back, seeing the weather tower. John: You disabled the cloaking device. Eddy: Yes. Along with that, I disabled multiple functions of the jump gate. Gwen: Jump gate? Eddy: When finished, it will be a jump gate, allowing ships to come from anywhere to here. This isn’t over, and I’ve only delayed this. The jump gate will become active again. John: And we’ll be ready when it is. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eddy Villains *DNAliens Aliens *Big Chill *Shocksquatch Spells *Valleris Mihl Occoltus Valleris Meus Amicitia Occoltus Trivia *John's group learns of the DNAliens' plan: to use the jump gate for an invasion. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc